If Pushed
by HarleyD
Summary: Established Pam/Jim/Dwight relationship, though they are keeping it on the hush hush… that is until Todd Packer comes back and pushes Jim into defending Dwight and revealing their relationship. I blame the way their desks are set up, they are like a happy little family. Warnings: m/m kissing, mentions of f/m/m love situation, some language and Todd Packer. Spoilers: "Todd Packer"


**Title: **If Pushed

**Rating: **T for language and what is hinted at. :)

**Warnings: **m/m kissing, mentions of f/m/m love situation, some language and Todd Packer. Also, spoilers from the episode "Todd Packer" but not many since I don't even really follow what happens. Also… I will warn for the awkward style of trying to write the talking head interviews into a story – it just feels uncomfortable.

**Pairing**: Pam/Jim/Dwight

**Summary: **Established Pam/Jim/Dwight relationship, though they are keeping it on the hush hush… that is until Todd Packer comes back and pushes Jim into defending Dwight and revealing their relationship. I blame the way their desks are set up, they are like a happy little family. And how Cece just instantly loved Dwight and how adorable he looks holding a baby. Oneshot.

* * *

"We don't want Dwight moved." Jim gave Pam a warning look, she was giving too much away and she caught it, quickly amending it, "I don't want Dwight moved." It didn't make it better and she frantically added, "Jim… doesn't?"

Michael was too star struck by Todd being there to notice but Todd was giving her an odd look. She looked to Dwight and he looked startled, upset. He was staring at Jim helplessly, and she knew the look. She turned her gaze to Jim as well, not surprised to find him looking at Dwight.

Jim nodded at Dwight who instantly looked up at Michael, "I've been here for 10 years."

Under the desk she felt something nudge her foot and slouched a little so she could press her foot against Dwight's, trying to comfort him.

"I was here 12. Carved my name on the bottom of the desk."

"No you didn't."

Michael nearly yanked Dwight out of his seat so he could check and Pam yanked her foot back. She stood up as the two of them crawled under the desk, and despite the situation she felt a smile tug at her mouth as she checked out Dwight's butt. She glanced at Jim, expecting him to be doing the same but instead he was glaring at Todd and it didn't take her long to realize why.

Todd was inching closer to the two men and Jim was watching him like a hawk and she could see something brewing. He finally took the final step forward, reaching out to place one hand on the small of Dwight's back and he barely had time to start pretending to hump him when Jim was moving.

It caught everyone off guard when Jim grabbed his arm and yanked him back hard enough to make him stumble, startled by the violence. Jim's voice was nearly a growl, so unlike his voice that everyone was paying attention, "Don't touch him."

Behind him Dwight had struggled to his feet, face flushed, confused as to what was going on. Pam moved to his side, discreetly grabbing his hand for a moment, before she let it go and tried to decide what to do.

Dwight's eyes were darting back and forth between the two men and he finally managed, "What happened?'

"I was just joking around – gees Halpert, I didn't realize you two were _dating_."

Michael was laughing but it was uncomfortable, he didn't know what was going on but he recognized real anger on Jim's face. He seemed to be desperately trying to get a grasp on the situation, "Did he… did he do something to Pam?"

"No." Todd said it like it was obvious, even though everyone knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do anything to anyone, "I just made like I was screwing the freak." He made a vague motion at Dwight.

Dwight's head snapped to Michael when he laughed, looking hurt, and he moved forward until he was nearly pressed against Jim. "I don't want to switch desks."

Michael only shook his head, "Don't be a baby."

"Michael, Dwight sits here, Todd can go back to the Annex."

He didn't have a response to that, he wouldn't show Jim the same disrespect that he did to Dwight. Todd did it for him, "Who cares what this guy says." He tried to move around him to Dwight, but Jim moved with him, not letting him reach him. "Just get out of my desk."

Dwight was finally coming out of his shell shock and tried to move around Jim but he didn't let him. "Jim-"

"Dwight." They made eye contact, staring at each other, but finally Dwight stepped back and leaned against the desk, letting Jim deal with Todd. Pam moved into his space quickly, leaning against his desk as well, not wanting him to feel put out.

"Just… just move Dwight, alright? It was Todd's first."

"Michael-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can visit your little butt buddy back there."

Jim didn't need to see Dwight to know that his whole body must have tensed at that, and even though it would make it seem like he was backing down he stepped back until they were nearly touching, the three of them a fairly united front. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down Michael. "We like Dwight here. We don't want to change that."

Unfortunately Dwight was almost physically vibrating with the need to say something, do something, it wasn't easy for him to stay calm. "I'm not dating anyone!"

It was a struggle not to laugh, and he shook his head at how easily Dwight set himself up. "I'll bet you aren't buddy, who the hell would want you?"

Nothing else could have made the smile slide off his face faster, and he felt that familiar ache in his chest. "Hey-"

"Lots of people want me."

His voice was uncertain and when Jim glanced back at him he was leaning into Pam pretty heavily and he was sure that no one would notice Pam's fingers interlaced with his on the desk. He gave him the best reassuring smile he could, it wasn't fair, it wasn't and he wanted to do more than offer silent support.

"Just pack up your stuff Dwight. You're embarrassing me."

"He's embarrassing _you?_ You've gotta be kidding me Michael, this is-"

"I'll just move Jim."

"What? No."

He pushed off his desk in one move and wouldn't meet Jim's eyes, "It's fine." He clumsily started trying to grab all his bobble heads and it took him awhile but Jim realized, finally, how upset Dwight really was.

Ignoring Michael and Todd he turned to face him, grabbing his arm to stop his frantic movements. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He jerked his arm away, still trying to get all his things together, "Nobody cares if I stay here, right? Nobody wants me."

Pam was no help, staring at Dwight, her face open and worried. "Now really isn't the time Dwight-"

He whirled and his eyes looked red like he was going to cry, "Of course not." He set the bobble heads down on his desk in a haphazard pile to wave his hands in the air, "Oh no, Dwight's hysterical." Even Todd had backed off, watching them with amusement, wondering what was going on.

Jim grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down, wondering why of all days this had to come to this _today_. He suspected that Dwight was just upset about moving, the best part of their day was sitting together, and he wasn't really a person that handled stress well. He was still holding Dwight's hands, and Dwight was staring at him desperately, breathing in fast panicked pants.

"Dwight, you need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths."

"Seems a little bit of an overreaction for some teasing, Dwight."

They both ignored Michael. "Please? Please Jim?"

It wasn't the place or time but that please coming from Dwight's lips made the blood rush a little south, Dwight always did beg nicely. He noticed Pam had moved behind Dwight, just short of wrapping her arms around him. He met her eyes and raised an eyebrow and she nodded instantly, lips twitching up. Of course, she had been the first one to accept what they had.

He looked back to Dwight and all he wanted was to erase the hurt off his face so he finally nodded, "Okay, you sure Dwight?"

His face lit up and he was grabbing Jim's hand, "Really?

"Give me an answer."

"Please."

He couldn't even imagine how the office was going to react but it was sure to be pretty spectacular. He could have pulled him forward by his arm but he let go to grab his jacket and yanked him forward until their bodies were pressed together. Dwight probably expected an announcement but Jim had other ideas. He grabbed his face and tilted it up and was kissing him.

Dwight was startled, he could tell, and tried to pull away but he tightened his grip until he relaxed in to it. His other hand was on Dwight's hip and he felt Pam's hand slide over his, showing solidarity. She must have been hugging Dwight from behind because her other hand was between their stomachs, splayed against Dwight's, probably holding him against her.

When he finally pulled back he was exhilarated, a rush at finally revealing their relationship to the office. Dwight had that big stupid grin on his face, the one he only got when he was really happy but their moment was quickly broken up by Todd.

"I knew he was gay!" He pointed at Dwight, "Of course, always had my doubts about the freak-"

"He's not a freak!" Pam finally reached her snapping point and moved in front of Dwight, taking his hand when he reached for her. "He's a good man, and a good salesman and you'd be lucky to be half the person he is!"

Michael was still staring at them, shocked, unable to take it all in. He finally turned to Jim, "You're… are you cheating on Pam?"

Pam shook her head, "No Michael, he's not."

"He kissed Dwight."

"I know Michael." She did a quick glance around the room, realizing that more than a few didn't look overly surprised, and maybe they hadn't hid it as well as she thought they were.

Todd was trying to get control of the situation, "Hey, if I knew you guys liked to party-"

"We do not." Dwight still hadn't recovered, which was pretty unsual for him and Jim wondered how much they had been hurting him keeping it a secret. He knew he was sensitive about it after Angela made him a secret but he hadn't protested at all. "We just…" He had no idea how to explain what they had.

This was really more Pam's specialty, "It's… we only want… it isn't like a one time thing…" Well… usually it was but she seemed to be having just as much trouble and he pulled a face at her shrug, aware that Dwight's face was starting to fall a little as they struggled to explain.

In the silence Angela spoke up casually, not looking away from her desk, "All their paychecks go to the same address."

"Cece calls me daddy too!" He said it defiantly, he knew it was more information than Jim and Pam wanted to give them, but his voice was so proud, so desperate for recognition that Jim couldn't even be mad.

"Yes she does." Michael looked like he was going to cry and Jim didn't even want to know why. "So can he please stay up here?" Michael was still staring and Jim finally sighed, turning to the desk. "Alright, fine. There are two desks open in the Annex, we'll move back there with you. We'll get another phone and we'll just… share the desks."

"Sounds like you guys already do enough sharing." Kevin giggled at his joke, looking to Todd for approval.

"Very mature Kevin, really."

Jim started getting together at least what he would need for the day, he would get the rest later. It was a pain in the ass but he wouldn't back down now, wouldn't leave Dwight alone. Dwight and Pam watched him for a few moments before following suit.

"No, no, wait." Michael actually pushed Todd out fo the way to hug Jim, awkwardly attempting, and failing, to pull Dwight into it as well. "No, you guys can all stay here. Todd can move back to the Annex."

"What? You've gotta be kidding me, because they are getting it on I have to go sit with the bitches back there?"

"Excuse me?" Holly had entered the room, freezing at Todd's sentence and snapped out, "Todd… I think maybe I need to speak with you in private." He looked to Michael but found no help, rolling his eyes as he followed her.

Michael didn't even seem to notice, eyes only for the three people in front on him. He looked serious, "Jim, my office please."

He could only imagine what Michael wanted and he could already feel a migraine coming on. Automatically he reached out, touching Pam's hand and doing the same to Dwight, only realizing it when Kelly made an "aw" sound from across the room. They both jerked their hands away, uncomfortable with the attention and headed towards Michael's office.

* * *

_Talking Head – Oscar_

"No, I'm not surprised Jim's gay. Have you seen how clean he keeps his nails?" He did raise an eyebrow though as he turned to look through the window at Pam and Dwight straightening the stuff on the desks that they had started to move, "What I don't get… is why Dwight? He could do so much better."

* * *

Meredith leaned forward over the break room table where they huddled, whispering. "So… who do you think does who?"

"Do you think the baby is even Jim's? Could it be Dwight's?"

"I don't think they were together yet, Dwight slept with Isabella at the wedding-"

"This really isn't our business." They ignored Toby but he looked to the camera and shrugged, at least he tried.

"Angela, you were sleeping with him, what do you think?"

She gave them a dirty look from her table across the room, did they really think that she would tell them anything about her sex life? It was private. She purposely scooted her chair so she wasn't facing them and they went back to speculating.

* * *

_Talking Head – Angela_

"I have no comment. It is his life and I will not say anything about a private matter." There was a quick bitter glint in her eyes, angry that Dwight didn't want her anymore and she added, "I will say that when we were … intimate he never accidently called out _Pam's_ name."

* * *

"So I don't even get to be the Godfather but Dwight… _Dwight_ gets to be the dad? How fair is that?"

"One of the dads." He caught himself playing into Michael's delusion though and let it go, "You know it's more complicated than that Michael. Dwight's part of our family."

"And I'm not? How long has this even been going on?"

He gave the camera a frustrated look, "This is our private business Michael and I'm not comfortable talking with you about it-"

"You really are having sex with Dwight? Yuck."

His face flushed and he rocked to his feet, forceful enough that his chair tumbled backwards, "We're done here." He hesitated with his hand on the door handle, "And do not badger Dwight or Pam about this or I'll report you. I'm serious Michael." Honestly Pam could hold her own but Dwight was like an open wound that Michael seemed to love to poke at, so he would protect him. He didn't wait for an answer before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Michael looked shocked that Jim was so angry and looked to the camera for support. After a moment suspicion crossed his face, "Did you guys know?"

Outside Michael's office everyone was watching, some more discreetly than others and he gave them his best disbelieving look "No one has any work to do?"

He dropped into his seat, startled as Phyllis leaned over, "I think it's nice."

He closed his eyes but nodded, "Thanks." He barely had turned to his computer when files suddenly were shoved off his desk, falling messily to the floor. Slowly he raised his eyes to Dwight, Dwight who was holding a ruler in the space between the desks. Dwight who apparently pushed Jim's stuff off his desk. "Really Dwight?"

"Your stuff was on my desk." Pam's eyes had gone wide and she looked like she was trying not to laugh. There was the smallest hesitation in his voice though Jim was sure he was the only one that noticed. "If you were more organized and kept your things on your desk there wouldn't be a problem."

And what could he say, really? Dwight was Dwight and he had no desire to change that. He only narrowed his eyes at him, "You started it this time, just so you know. So don't go crying to Pam about what happens." There was clear affection in the words, but that competition too. He'd prank him to the best of his abilities, and mostly not pull his punches, it would keep things interesting and he wouldn't hurt him. Never had.

Dwight was already working again but from the camera angle they could make out the small smile, "I know."


End file.
